Tamun
One of the "Sons" of System Lord Khnum, adored on the planet Gezegen, as the God of perfumes and incense. He is sent by his father to replace his brother Sapar, guilty of high treason. History Tamun called "The Mite" is one of the sons generated by the queen goa'uld Satis, and destined to hold the highest offices in the empire of his father Khnum. having been generated and raised in priests or priestesses, Jaffa, they did not risk being killed in combat. Their maturity arrived without any danger, made each of these "brothers" particularly suited to the administrative and priestly tasks that the System Lord gave them. Sent to the planet Gezegen to replace the condemned Sapar, Tamun distinguished himself for decidedly opposed methods and calm tones. Upon his arrival on the planet, the goa'uld canceled the draconian laws imposed by his brother, replacing them with a less bloody judicial code. To avoid rebellion, Tamun granted new rights to the slave population, guaranteeing free food, shelter and protection. Stargate Renaissance The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. Personality As much as the people of the planet Gezegen from his arrival, enjoy more freedom, Tamun is not a good goa'uld. He, like his brothers, is a dangerous self-centered man, but unlike his brothers, he does not use coercion and terror to achieve his goal. He prefers to guide the populations towards the final result requested by him. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords